penstubalfandomcom-20200214-history
Penstubal's Fanon Political Stances
A list of Penstubal's current political stances. They used to be staunchly Userist, but have recently become far more reasonable and complex and are a mixture of libertarian and conservative stances. Administration He is against giving the Administration any further power and is in fact in favor of a policy of gradual democratization, meaning lessening the role of Administrators in the Wiki's affairs. The Administration, in his view, is the Fanon Wiki's version of a "big government" at the moment - the big government must not be allowed to infringe upon the individual's choices and must be as small as possible. Administrator requests should be open at all times as all regular users should have the right to prove their worth by becoming an Administrator, which has lost the value it once had as an office of honour. He appreciates the role of the Administrator on the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki and he holds firm that the role of Administrator is an office of honor and respect that is essential for order to be maintained on the Wiki. Adoption He holds the belief that users should be able to expand LQA and AQA articles and once they have expanded them enough freely adopt them without Administrator supervision. The Administration has done too much to curb users' artistic freedom and I believe the Adoption Policy should be greatly liberalized. This will ultimately result in users' getting a real incentive to expand articles. He is opposed to people adopting articles willy nilly just for power, however. Countries Previously, he held the belief the Country Policy should be completely eliminated in favor of what he called the 'free market idea' where countries would be made - some countries would thrive and succeed and others would fail and would eventually be discarded for their pathetic quality. However, he has since changed his stance to keeping the Country Policy as it is but removing the requirement for Administrators to approve countries - meaning all a person would have to do is create 5 HQAs and they can create their country without asking a single administrator. The 5 HQAs goal is already high enough and he believes that admin approval is not necessary. Da Illuminati He previously held the belief that there is an secret organization called Da Illuminati whose members are Chill's puppets such as CK and EDFan12345. He believed that Chill effectively controls their policy and what they can and cannot do, and he viewed it as the task of all 'patriotic Fanon citizens' to bring down Da Illuminati as soon as possible and fight for their rights. However, his stance changed in August 2018 as he instead stated that there is no organized Da Illuminati group but that there he has noticed suspicious activity on part of Chill and his friends which seem one-sided and Chill oriented. Free Speech He has proudly proclaimed himself the 'most libertarian and most rational person' when it comes to freedom of speech. He says that there is nobody on the Wiki who supports free speech and open debate. He opposes all censorship of freedom of speech except when it comes to site policies such as no swearing, no harassment and no discrimination in order for order to be maintained. He is not a fan of Brant's, Quackerpingu's, CK's and EDFan12345's crusades against freedom of speech and he vowed to fight any attempts to curb the freedom of rational and open debate on the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki. He believes the Administration has not done enough to protect freedom of speech and believes it is an inalienable right for the users to speak about their grievances, no matter who they might be. He has staunchly defended Brant's and Quackerpingu's right to criticism of the Administration, 'even in times he disagrees with them' - in contrast to the Administration's moves to enforce unanimity in opinion against the users' will. Kermit He has no strong feelings about Kermit one way or the other, but he has expressed his anger and frustration at Chill for 'forcing Kermit on people who don't like him', and has called on him to listen to Brant and Quackerpingu as they 'have completely valid concerns'. He had echoed Brant's fear of being banned from the Club Penguin Wiki Network for not worshipping Kermit, and has called attempts to carry out bans for refusing to worship Kermit as 'reminiscent of a dictatorship'. Political Correctness He is strongly opposed to political correctness and is not afraid to speak out about what bothers him and annoys him in the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki. He said that the Administration is the main perpetrator of a culture of political correctness on the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki and he said that the Administration views it as some sort of a 'positive censorship'. He was heavily criticized by the PC crowd for referring to regular users as 'commoners' by administrator Wonderweez, whom Penstubal rebuked for his comments and to whom he said he will 'not yield to a culture of political correctness'. Wikia He is in favor of a repeal of the Wikia Policy on the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki as he believes the 'war against Wikia is over' and that there is no reason for the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki to be holding a grudge against Wikians and holding its citizens hostage 'in a state of war'. Penstubal, in August 2018, said that he believes there should be cooperation between the Wikia CP world and the Network CP world and a possible union. He has the idea of 'two sites, one network' between the Wikia CP and Network CP worlds, which would have them on two different sites but as part of one Club Penguin Wiki Network, meaning there would be peaceful friendship between the two worlds.